


links and chains

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyfriends discuss - well, their other boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	links and chains

**Author's Note:**

> when i tag this with "alternate universe" i literally just mean they're not wrestlers. i have no idea what their jobs are, the only thing i know is that drew's in a band though i don't think that's his day job and besides, he doesn't even actually appear in this; he and damien are just mentioned.
> 
> anyway, i really like all these ships and wanted to write something where they intersect. i might also write some other short fics set in this 'verse if the inspiration strikes. (it probably will. it already has, and i've got a list of four other things to do with this. that's all going to take a long time, though.)

Cody’s just about in bed when he hears the door open on the other side of the apartment, and there’s the sound of a goodbye filled with love and laughter before it shuts again. He smiles to himself. _Good_.

A couple of minutes later and it’s the bedroom door that’s opening, and Wade steps into the room. He’s humming under his breath, soft enough that it can hardly be heard, but Cody can hear it. He vaguely recognises the tune, too: a song by the band that Drew – Wade’s other boyfriend – plays in.

“Good time?” Cody asks, diverting Wade’s attention from his own thoughts to where he’s sitting up in bed.

“Great time, yeah,” Wade answers, sitting down on the edge of the bed to get his shoes and socks off. “You?”

“Yeah, the same.” He nods towards where Wade’s getting undressed on the other side of the room. “You gonna take a shower, or...?”

The response is accompanied by a vague wave of Wade’s hand. “It can wait ‘til morning.”

He does of course leave the room for the bathroom – general washing and teeth cleaning – but soon enough he’s back in their bedroom and ready for bed.

“How’s Damien, then?” Wade pulls Cody into him once he’s under the duvet, presses a kiss to the side of Cody’s head. “You guys finally go to that restaurant he’s been going on about taking you to for months?”

“No, we just hung out at his place. Not that I minded, of course. Whether he buys or cooks me dinner, free food is free food and time with Damien is time with Damien.”

“Sometimes that’s nice, though. Just to have a quiet night in.”

“Yeah,” Cody agrees. “I like going out with him, obviously, but sometimes the places he takes me can be a little intimidating, you know? Like he’s so well-cultured and smart and all...”

“He never makes you feel like you’re anything less than him, though, does he?” Suddenly Wade’s tone is sharp and concerned. “Because...”

“N-no, never. He never makes me feel like that,” Cody assures him – smiling because he knows how true it is, knows that Damien loves and cares and would never want him to think that.

“Good. I’d have to be having words with him, otherwise.”

“Well, I’m sure he’d listen. How was your evening, anyway?”

“Great, as I said. Loud.”

“Band?”

“Band,” Wade confirms with a nod.

“Oh, so you didn’t get to spend that much time with Drew, then? Because he was busy playing?” Cody can’t help but feel a little disappointed if that’s the case. Sure, Wade would be there in support, but if Drew was performing it isn’t as if they would have been able to have a proper evening together.

“Nah, it was just acoustic tonight. Perks of dating the bassist include that he isn’t really needed for that and can sit in a booth with me instead. He’s off in a couple of weeks, though. Proper tour, not just the bars and stuff they’re doing now. Think he and I will have to have _our_ quiet night in sometime then.”

“If you can convince him to stay in, that is. How long’s he gonna be gone for?”

“Few weeks. Almost a month altogether, though I think he comes back sometime in the middle of it for some shows here. Altogether it’s not that long without him, especially if I’m in contact with him almost every day...”

“But it’s still time without him around like you’re used to. Bet you’re gonna miss him, huh?”

“Yeah, of course I will. I’m so proud, though. So happy for him that he gets to do this.” Wade’s smile has drifted into enamoured, _besotted_ territory now – the kind of expression that he’s hardly likely to admit to. Cody hopes Drew sees the same one when Wade talks to Drew about him. “... but it does mean that you’ll get me to yourself.”

“Hm?” Cody had been too busy just – just admiring, really.

“Lucky you, I said, getting two boyfriends all for you while mine’s off and away. Unless...” He pauses. “Unless Damien’s been thinking of seeing someone new?”

Cody shakes his head. “No, he... he hasn’t. He wanted to, for a while. There was this actor guy – Mike – that he went out with a couple of times, and Damien thought _maybe_ , but then...”

“Oh, don’t tell me. He got all huffy about the whole multiple partners thing, didn’t he?”

“From what Damien told me, ‘huffy’ is far from the right word to use. This guy just couldn’t grasp the concept altogether, and it was hardly even the usual ‘oh, so you guys basically cheat on each other and you’re fine with it?’ spiel that you can make clear to someone. He was all ‘I need to have all the attention on me in a relationship’, and ‘I don’t see how that can work’, and ‘you better dump this other boyfriend of yours if you’re serious about me’. He wouldn’t even let Damien explain it properly, just cut him off every time he tried, and you know Damien. It’s pretty difficult to do that to him.”

The look on Wade’s face at that is one that Cody rarely sees when they’re alone, because it’s never directed at him. It’s saved for the moments when Wade’s been driven past the point of annoyance and OK, maybe _that_ happens often, but his eyes don’t normally darken this much, and his frown doesn’t usually get this stern and severe.

This is another level of irritated altogether, usually reserved for the people like this Mike, who seem to think they have a right to sneer at other people’s lives and relationships without taking the time to understand them.

Wade likes to make sure that those people get a piece of his mind. Cody isn’t as bothered, necessarily – what’s important to him is that the people who are actually significant to him understand his relationships and how they work. Anyone who thinks otherwise couldn’t possibly turn out to have much value in his life, so he doesn’t care. He just has to surround himself with the people that do mean something to him, and he’ll be fine. Never mind the rest.

Their lives are full of links and chains, and Cody knows he’s free to make new ones at any time if he wants, so long as there’s acceptance and approval from all parties involved. But the ones he has at the moment – with Wade, with Damien – are enough for him. Some things he gets from them are similar, are things he’d want in all relationships he has, but what’s more important is that they can provide him with different things, too; as well as the fact that Wade can have another happy and stable relationship with Drew, that Damien is able to find someone else to help fulfil him if he wants to. Sure, he’d like it if more people were open-minded and willing to listen when they find out _You have two boyfriends? And they both see other people as well?_ , but he doesn’t let himself get too disheartened by it.

“Forget about it, yeah? We know there are always gonna be people like that. We just have to remember that they don’t matter, you know?” he says when Wade stays stony, and it has the cold expression softening just a little. “Gotta remember that there are people that _do_.”

“Yeah.” Wade allows himself a moment to breathe, a moment just to look at Cody, and now, any anger seems to be gone. “Yeah, there are.”

Cody just nestles in close to him after the lamp is flicked off, smiling when Wade’s arm wraps around his shoulder to pull him in even more, and – _yes_. This is what’s right for him. This, with Wade, and knowing it’s just as right with Damien too.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, if you were wondering the "mike" mentioned is supposed to be the miz [boos @ the miz in this fic] [boos @ the miz in general]


End file.
